emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7746 (10th February 2017)
Plot It's the day Ashley goes into the care home and Gabby ask if she can go. Faith asks Diane to talk to Chas on her behalf. Diane jokes that she'll need to wait a couple of years until Chas calms down. Rhona suggest to Pierce that they make another date to have Carly and Marlon round for dinner, but Pierce is still put off after yesterday. Pierce tells Rhona he'll be away at a conference for the next few days. Ashley is led to his room in the care home by Grace, but he assumes he's taking a service there. Chas moans to Aaron about Faith and they hug, but are interrupted by Faith. Chas introduces Aaron to his Nana. Harriet suggests Faith use a wheelchair until she's better. Faith promises Aaron that one day he'll like her. Laurel encounters Maggie, a resident of the care home, in the corridor. Rhona asks Pierce if they can sort things; he isn't in the mood and walks off with some flowers. Aaron asks Finn if he's found a new man yet. Priya and Rakesh meet at Tug Ghyll and Priya tells him that last night she realised she didn't want him to leave. They end up hugging. Laurel becomes distressed when she returns to Ashley's room and he's not there. Despite Grace's assurances that he couldn't have gotten far and will be safe, Laurel panics. She finds Ashley in the lounge talking with Maggie. Rhona calls Pierce's office and is shocked to discover there is no conference. Doug has to leave the care home to collect Arthur from school. Laurel watches as Ashley and Maggie talk and Gabby suggests they shouldn't say a big goodbye. Whilst playing with Sarah in The Woolpack, a bank card belonging to Brian Roberts falls out of Faith's pocket. Moira watches as Faith and Sarah play. Vanessa advises Rhona to dump Pierce. Priya tells Rakesh that she wants them to start having dates so they can start again and Rakesh decides to move into the B&B so they can take things slowly. The reunited couple kiss. Eric encourages Finn to get in contact with Kasim again. Laurel collects Arthur and Dotty from Brook Cottage and she cheers up Arthur by agreeing to watch him play a video game. Chas assures Sandy that they'll all keep in touch with Ashley. Moira can't understand why she has pity for Ashley, but not for her own mother. She decides to ask Faith to stay at Butlers Farm until she's better and tells Chas she'll thank her one day. Gabby and Laurel talk and Gabby calls Laurel the best thing Ashley's ever had. Gabby asks Laurel if she wants her to move back in with Bernice now that Ashley is gone. Laurel insists it is Gabby's home she is her daughter. Laurel heads up to bed and cries into her pillow. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *Grace - Lisa Howard *Maggie - Philippa Howell Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and Laurel's bedroom *The Grange - Restaurant and office *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Turnfield Court Care Home - Corridor, room 17 and lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,690,000 (23rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes